The Lion and the Raven
by cajunranger1
Summary: Before Harry's 6th year begins, Dumbledore's injury gives him reason to recruit some help in the continuing battle with Voldemort.
1. The Letter

I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Teen Titans characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and DC Comics, respectively.

* * *

Jump City, CA. August 27th, 2004(Friday)

The Teen Titans were having a very quiet, routine afternoon. Of course, there was usually very little crime that took place at 4 p.m. on Friday afternoons. The criminals usually didn't come out until later, well into the night. As a result, the Titans were able to enjoy the down time by engaging in their usual habits. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was in her room, perhaps reading or meditating but none of the others were going to try to find out for sure. Robin was, of course, working out in the gym. Starfire, meanwhile, had left earlier saying that she was going to the mall of shopping.

Raven was currently spending time in her room reading. She was very much enjoying the peace and quiet. Thankfully, none of her teammates had pestered her into trying to play video games or go to the mall or engage in any of the other, in her opinion, frivolous activities with which they occupied their time. Therefore, it was only natural to wonder why she was hearing a tapping sound coming from, of all places, the direction of her window. If this was one of Beast Boy's mindless pranks, he was going to pay….

Looking at the window, Raven discovered an owl tapping at the glass.

"Okay, it's not green, so not Beast Boy. Stupid bird is pecking at its own reflection."

Knowing the bird's tapping would set off a silent alarm to the other Titans; Raven used her communicator to tell them it was a false alarm. Using her powers, Raven encased the window in front of the bird in dark energy to hide the bird's reflection and figured that the bird would lose interest and fly away. Instead, the bird flew through the energy field and into her room before landing on her desk and holding out its foot. Raven noticed a string tied to the foot and a piece of parchment on the other end of the string. She approached the bird and untied the string before unrolling the paper. Raven began to read the words that were written on the paper.

Dear Teen Titans,

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This school, the magical world and even the muggle (non-magical) world face a dire threat from an evil wizard named Voldemort and his followers. I believe that your help could be invaluable, most specifically the one called Raven but all of you would be welcome, of course. If you wish to discuss the matter further, you need merely write a reply addressed to me and attach it to the owl who delivered this letter.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Raven's P.O.V._

After re-reading the letter and seeing the owl was still on my desk, I decided to seek out Robin and show the letter to him. Knowing him, he would most likely be in the common room, evidence room or gym. As the gym was on the way to the common room, I would check their first. My search started and ended at the gym. Since I wasn't in any particular hurry, I waited until he noticed I had entered.

"Hey Raven. What's up?"

"Robin. Here." I said while holding out the letter.

He took the letter and read through it before looking back at me. "You think this is real?"

"The owl is still in my room" I replied.

"I take it you think we should respond and learn more."

"Don't you?" I asked even though I was all but certain of his answer.

"Yeah, it seems like we should but I can't commit the team without knowing more."

"Agreed. I could set up a meeting and go by myself to determine how serious this threat they have there." I knew Robin wouldn't like the idea but we both understood Jump City was our first priority.

"I don't like that idea" he started before I interrupted. How predictable.

"I figured you wouldn't but Jump City comes first unless we know for certain that the threat is severe enough to be a danger to the entire planet" I replied.

"Keep me updated, Raven."

"Sure" I said as I made my way out of the gym and back toward my room. The walk back gave me time to consider what to write in the letter back to this Headmaster Dumbledore.


	2. Making Plans

I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Teen Titans characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and DC Comics, respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Making Plans**

* * *

Jump City, CA. Saturday, August 28th, 2004

Raven's P.O.V.

After what passed as a relatively quiet Friday evening, Raven had awoken to join Cyborg and Robin for breakfast before returning to her room for meditation. With that done, Raven settled as her desk to reply to the letter she had received the prior day.

Headmaster Dumbledore,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

My name is Raven Roth. This reply is to inform you that I will accept your invitation even though my teammates will not be joining me at this time. I would like to meet with you, at your convenience, to further discuss the situation with regard to the wizard referenced in your letter.

Raven

After finishing the letter, I located the owl that had returned after being let out during the night and attached the letter to its leg before unceremoniously tossing it out the window. From the hooting it did, the owl apparently found this to be rather rude but I didn't care.

The rest of the day passed rather quietly but the team was busy that night. First up was Mumbo attempting a bank robbery. He was stopped and captured after putting up a decent fight. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured. Later in the night, the team encountered Red X stealing diamonds from a jewelry store. Beast Boy ended up in the infirmary, for a couple of days, needing treatment for some blistering as a result of a new heat generating weapon Red X used against us. That was new. The diamonds were saved but Red X did escape, much to Robin's annoyance. After returning to the tower, I showered, meditated and turned in for the evening with no sign of any owls pecking at my window.

Sunday August 29th, 2004

After waking and going through my usual routine of getting some tea and meditating, I found my morning again interrupted by the owl again pecking at my window.

"If this keeps up, the team will think every alarm from my room is a false alarm" I grumbled after letting them know that the owl had returned.

After letting the bird in, I moved to get the letter it was carrying. I received a bite from the stupid owl before it let me get the letter. After informing the bird that ravens and, most of the time, robins were better than owls, I moved to my desk to read the letter. As suspected, it was from the headmaster.

Dear Raven,

I am gratified to receive your response. I would be happy to meet with you and converse about the situation here. Shall we say, this upcoming Tuesday. The local time for you would be noon, which will make it 8 in the evening here. I have enclosed a map to a small village called Godric's Hollow and marked the location of the town's church. I expect it will be otherwise unoccupied at that time. An associate of mine, one Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, will accompany me. You may likewise choose to bring someone with you as well. I look forward to meeting with you then.

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbeldore

Headmaster- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

My reply was right to the point. I wrote agreed on the parchment, reattached it to the owl and again tossed the bird out the window. I then informed Robin of the latest news and settled back in my room to go through another day of surviving Robin's obsession with Slade and other villains, Cyborg's obsession with the T-Car, Starfire's obsession with the mall, mustard and hugging everything that moved and even some things that didn't. Beast Boy, at least, was still in the infirmary so avoiding his attempts to be funny should be easy.


	3. Meetings

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Godric's Hollow. Tuesday, Aug. 31, 2004. 8 P.M.**

Raven had teleported to the small town in England about fifteen minutes before and had followed the map to the location of the town's church.

I walked along the dirt road to the front of the church while noting the cemetery behind the building. After entering, there were two men sitting near the back of the building. One was an elder man while the other looked like he might fit in with lumberjacks.

"I presume one of you if Professor Dumbledore?" _The other, as I recall from the letter, should then be Rubeus Hagrid_.

Both men rise and I wonder if the younger looking one is possibly part giant even as the elder one speaks.

"Miss Raven. I would be the aforementioned professor. Good of you to come. My companion here is Rubeus Hagrid, a fellow Hogwarts professor."

I nod at Hagrid as we shake hands or, more precisely, his hand envelopes mine even as he mutters what sounds like "ello" and Dumbledore invites me to sit with them.

"Why am I here?"

Dumbledore replies, "To business then. Miss Raven, the magical community is under attack by Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard once known as Tom Riddle. Recent developments have occurred that led me to realize thst seeking outside assistance should prove most helpful to that community and to our students at Hogwarts as well."

"Recent developments such as?"

His right hand emerged from the confines of his robe. I'd seen third degree burns that looked better.

"I myself fell victim to a curse. The tale is quite thrilling but I am a bit short of the time needed to tell it properly. "

"I take it you have a plan as to how I could possibly help?"

"I do indeed. It would involve you attending Hogwarts as a student and being in a position to offer help to one person in particular, namely a young man named Harry Potter." Dumbledore showed me a picture of a boy with dark hair, glasses and what looked like a scar on his forehead.

"How might that happen?"

"I would, as Headmaster, be able to arrange things so that you could be enrolled as a sixth year, alongside Mr. Potter and his friends, namely a Miss Hermoine Granger and a Mr. Ronald Weasley. You would of course be placed into the same house as them." Two more pictures were produced, with the first showing a pretty girl with long brown hair and the second being an average looking boy with red hair.

"Of course." Though I wondered what he meant by the same house. _Was I expected to physically live with them or was it merely how the students were divided up but with boys and girls living seperately?_

"Well, since that is why I am here, then I will accept."

"Very good. In the hopes that you would accept, I have already made some of the needed arrangements. " Dumbledore handed over several books and a piece of parchment. "These books will provide you with all the information you would have received had you been here over the course of the previous five years. Needless to say, you will have to learn the information as quickly as possible. The parchment contains a list of classes that my research indicates you would do well in. I'll ensure the books are waiting in your room at Hogwarts."

Taking out his wand, he tapped the top of the stack of books and they disappeared. "I'll leave Hagrid here to tend to some other details as well as bringing you to Hogwarts. The first term begins on Thursday. There are other matters that require my attention so I will take my leave. Miss Raven, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts."

We all stand and I shake hands with the headmaster after which he walks out the back of the church towards the graveyard.

"Well then, we should be off then. Lots to do." Hagrid rumbles in his very deep voice.

"Like what?"

"Dumbledore has arranged for ya to have a room tonight at the Leaky Cauldron in London and all your school things will be waiting for you at Hogwarts, except for getting a wand. That we'll be having to do tomorrow."

"He mentioned being in a house with the others. Does that mean living together or just being part of the same student group."

"Bit of both. The students live in the same dorm but separate wings for the boys and girls."

"How many houses are there at Hogwarts?" I asked while looking at the parchment which was my class list. I had Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration.

"Four houses. Gryffindor is for those who are really brave. That there's the one Harry, Ron and Hermoine are in. Hufflepuff is for those who are really loyal. Ravenclaw is for the really smart ones and Slytherin is for anyone that has great cunning. I'm thinking you would be in Gryffindor. Any other questions, Miss Raven?"

"Not now. I think, however, we can drop that miss part. Raven will suffice."

"In that case, it's just Hagrid for me then. Best to grab my arm so we can apparate over to the Leaky Cauldron."

Guessing that apparate meant some form of magical travel, I did try to grab his arm which was the size of a really thick tree branch. I managed that somehow and a moment later the church vanished from my sight. We appeared outside of what looked like a bar or a nightclub. I followed Hagrid inside to discover it was a bar. Hagrid and the bartender, whose name was Tom, greeted each other before Hagrid said he couldn't stay as he was on Hogwarts business and that I was the person the room was needed for to which Tom nodded.

"Raven, I'll return in the mornin to go with ya and get your wand before going to Hogwarts. I should be around bout nine then."

"I'll be here."

After bidding each other good night, Hagrid departed and Tom had someone show me to my room. After entering the room and closing the door, I teleported back to Jump City where it was only nearing three in the afternoon. I told the rest of the Titans what had transpired and let them know I would be gone for the foreseeable future. Robin assured me he had contacted some reserve members to have them on standby in case they were needed to temporarily take my place on the team. After packing some clothes and being on the receiving end of a hug from Starfire while Cyborg and Beast Boy told me to take care of myself and Robin told me to keep in touch, I teleported back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron. As it was now nearing midnight there in England, I decided it had been a long enough day and settled in to get some sleep.


	4. Hogwarts

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Leaky Cauldron. Wednesday, Sept. 1, 2004. 9 A.M.**

Raven's POV

After waking early, getting breakfast and meditating, I made my way downstairs at nine but saw no sign of Hagrid. With nothing better to do, I waited and after a few minutes, Hagrid made his way thru the front door. He offered no explanation for being late and I got the sense he wasn't paying too much attention to the time, so I said nothing about it. After passing thru the dining area, we exited the back of the building and into an alley. Hagrid produced a pink umbrella that I could easily see in Starfire's hands with her using it to shield Silkie from the sun during a walk to the park. Hagrid, however, used it to tap on the wall in front of us, which opened to reveal itself as a portal into Diagon Alley or so I presumed.

"Diagon Alley, I presume?"

"Yep" answered Hagrid. "This be the place to get inks, quills, potion making stuff, robes, wands and all other school supplies."

Hagrid and I quickly picked up the various things I would need besides books including robes and the wand which was 10" oak with a dragon heartstring/phoenix feather core. Afterward, we apparate to the Forbidden Forest and walk to the castle with Hagrid explaining that apparating directly into Hogwarts is impossible. A stern looking woman stands just outside the castle doors.

"Good Morning Hagrid" says the unnamed person.

"Morning, Professor McGonagall" replies Hagrid. "This here is Raven Roth, our new student."

"Miss Roth, how are you today?"

"Quite well, Professor."

"Very good. Thank you, Hagrid. I'll show Miss Roth around from here."

"I'll be on me way then" said Hagrid. "Good day to you both."

"Bye, Hagrid" I replied before turning back to McGonagall.

My new guide pointed out the Quidditch arena, even though I had no idea what Quidditch was at this point, before leading me into the castle. I was shown the main hall, library and the routes to my classes as well as to the Gryffindor common room. I also saw my room while McGonagall told me that my roommates, including one Hermoine Granger, would be arriving that evening. McGonagall then says she has to prepare for the start of term and that I am free to explore the school or grounds for the rest of the day.

I decide to make my way to the library and browse there for a bit before heading out to the forest and teleporting myself back to Jump City to tell the team what is going on here and pack some clothes before returning later that day.

After teleporting back, I roam the grounds a bit and pass by the Quidditch arena as well as the lake before returning to the castle. Once in my room, I put my things away and turn my attention to the books Dumbledore gave me. I use an absorbing spell to digest the contents of the books(**1**). I then read Hogwarts: A History and flip through some of the 6th year text books when three other girls enter the room and notice me.

"Hello" said the one I could easily identify as Hermoine Granger.

"Hi" I replied. "You must be the roommates I was told were coming."

"Yes, I'm Hermoine Granger and these two are Padma and Parvati Patil(**2**)."

I nodded to the twins before Hermoine commented that I didn't sound like I was from England or from any part of the U.K.

"My name is Raven Roth and I am from America."

"You weren't at the start of term feast" replies Hermoine. "You must have been sorted already."

I had learned of the house sorting process from Hogwarts: A History which was good as I could now reply to the non-question question in Hermoine's statement.

"Yes, right into Gryffindor and here I am." Stating the obvious without revealing any details seemed the best way to answer the question she didn't ask.

"Great. Well, first day is tomorrow so we should turn in and get a good night's rest."

The twins agreed and I nodded so, after changing, we bid each other a good night and I laid down on my bed while realizing that Hermoine Granger's curiosity would not be so easily deflected again.

* * *

**1. **The same spell she used in Spellbound to learn the knowledge in those books.

**2. **In the 4th movie, it seemed like both Patils were in Gryffindor even though in the book, it said they were in different houses.

**3**. This is a re-write chapter as was chapter 3(already done). I will also re-write chapters 5 and 6 before continuing with Chapter 7.

**4. **Remember the time difference between England and California is 8 hours so this all happens during the same day. 8 pm in England is noon in California.

**5**. Appreciate the reviews and the patience.


	5. The First Week

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Hogwarts, Sept. 2 to Sept. 10th, 2004.**

Classes began the next day and I made my way around fairly well. The first week plus a couple of days consisted of little more than going to class, studying and keeping up with homework. All of which I was able to do fairly well. Thankfully, I also found time to fit in meditation as well. It also wasn't long before I met up with Potter and Weasley, thanks to my new roommate. I didn't really sit near them at breakfast but they were in some of my classes as well as their roommates. My classes were, for the most part, fairly interesting.

History of Magic was mostly for newer students but I guess I qualified and it was taught by a ghost, Prof. Binns, who turned out to be the most mind-numbing teacher eve.

Ancient Runes was taught by Prof. Babbling and she seemed competent. Granger was in this one and we seemed to take turns answering questions, almost competing to answer them and winning points for Gryffindor.

Charms was taught by Prof. Flitwick who I had to sit down for to see at eye level. It was a good class. Granger was in this one also and I was introduced to Potter and Weasley just before class began. There were also Potter and Weasley's roommates: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas.

Potions class came next and Prof. Slughorn was instructive but seemed a bit absent-minded at times. Granger, Potter and Weasley (or GPW as I had decided to refer to them) were all present. I also caught Potter glaring at a blond haired boy a time or two and receiving a glare back from the same. From the crest on his robe, I could tell he was a Slytherin. After class, I asked Hermoine about it and she told me his name was Draco Malfoy. I could sense the venom already. Apparently, Gryffindor and Slytherin houses are serious rivals but this also seemed to be something personal between Malfoy and GPW.

Transfiguration was with Prof. McGonagall. The first impression held true here. She was strict and demanding of her students. GPW was here also. Granger and I continued our being the first to answer any and all questions put forth by the teacher competition. She was coming across as a know it all type but she was probably thinking the same about me, so I decided not to be too bothered by it.

Divination class was taught by Prof. Trelawny which was disappointing. I had been hoping the centaur, Firenze, would be teaching this one. The Patil twins were here but apparently Granger and the other two decided to skip this class. Trelawny was a flake but I got the sense that her ability might actually be genuine.

Defense Against the Dark Arts brought Prof. Snape and it wasn't long before I sensed the strong dislike Potter had for this teacher. It topped his loathing for Malfoy. I also, at times, sensed that Snape strongly disliked Potter though he had strong shields to guard his thoughts. Granger and Weasley were here as well. In spite of the mutual unadmiration society, Snape seemed like a good teacher if a bit obnoxious. He could also cut back on the hair gel as I wondered who used more, him or Robin.

Astronomy was taught by Prof. Sinistra. A good class which should prove fairly easy to learn. Like Divination, however, no part of GPW was in this class either.

Other people I met included Ginny Weasley, who was apparently Ron's only sister, even though he had five other siblings that were all older brothers and, according to Granger, the entire family had red hair. There was Madam Pomfrey, a healer who I had seen while touring with McGonagall the prior day and Mr. Filch, along with his cat, Mrs. Norris, who seemed to have a permanent frown on his face.

When the first full week was coming to an end, Harry and I both got a letter from Dumbledore inviting us to meet with him Saturday evening in his office. Harry seemed pleased and curious about this situation. Pleased because it allowed him to avoid detention with Snape that he had received earlier that week. Curious as to why I had been invited, or so I gathered, but he never asked. I sensed that he would wait to see if his unasked question would be answered by the Headmaster Saturday night.


	6. Meetings, Memories, and Quidditch

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

Saturday evening, 8 P.M.

Raven's P.O.V.

Harry and I met in the common room to begin our walk to Dumbledore's office. Harry was to be the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team this year, so we discussed quidditch along the way. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup the last two times it had been contested, although the competition was suspended due to the Triwizard tournament in Harry's fourth year. I made a mental note to check into that and see what exactly this Triwizard tournament was because the term meant nothing to me right at the moment. After hearing about other teams from previous years not winning the quidditch cup, mostly due to team members getting injured just before several important matches, I wondered and asked if creating a reserve team was against the rules. Harry said it was not and asked if I would consider trying out. I then agreed since I figured it would allow me a good reason to stick close to Potter, which seems to be what Dumbledore had in mind when he first asked me to attend Hogwarts. Speaking of Dumbledore, we had arrived at his office.

After gaining entrance, there was a minute of small talk and then Dumbledore showed us a pair of memories. The first one was of a family called the Gaunts. They apparently lived liked pigs and were rude, obnoxious and mean. When speaking, they hissed at each other which Harry apparently understood to be Parseltongue. I knew Parseltongue as snake language, even though I didn't understand what was being said as I couldn't speak it. The daughter was also apparently Voldemort's mother. She bewitched a muggle, Tom Riddle, and had a son with him who was named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Her family members, father and brother, would be taken to prison and find her gone when the father returned home. He would die shortly thereafter before the brother returned from prison. Riddle would return to the village claiming he had been tricked by the woman, Merope, while never acknowledging the son they had together. Merope would apparently die shortly after childbirth. I seemed to be torn as to whether this was a Greek tragedy, a soap opera like Starfire watches, or, I even wondered, if she was simply Voldemort's first victim. Was the mother a prophesied sign of things to come?

The second memory was of Dumbledore's first meeting with a young Tom Riddle at an orphanage. Riddle, Jr. had apparently no knowledge of his parentage. He did, however, engage in bullying others and petty theft. Skills that he would use into his adult life, even if thievery was not tolerated at Hogwarts. He also disliked the name Tom and revealed himself as a Parseltongue as well. Our memory gazing came to an end when Dumbledore told us we would be continuing from that point on our next meeting. After saying good night to the Headmaster, Potter and I departed and walked quietly back to the Gryffindor common room before going to our respective dormitories.

The next week was very uneventful. Harry had a detention with Snape. Harry and Hermoine argued over his possession of a potions book that said it was the property of the Half-Blood Prince, whoever that might be. Harry seemed to believe Draco Malfoy was up to something but neither Ron nor Hermoine showed much interest in hearing him out on the subject, Classes were held, homework was assigned, done and turned in and I found myself helping Harry and Ron as much as doing my own work. Harry decided that Quidditch tryouts would be held that weekend. Something that Hermoine had no interest in as she apparently wasn't so good with a broom. I, of course, needed a broom since I hadn't bought one from the shop in Diagon Alley. Fortunately, there was a simple solution. I had packed a necklace Starfire gave me and transfigured it into a Nimbus 2001. I thought about making it a Firebolt but that might have been too suspicious. I just had to hope Hagrid wouldn't remember that I hadn't bought a broom in Diagon Alley, and McGonagall wouldn't recall my saying I had no broom.

Hermoine resumed trying to find out more about me so I told her I was from America, raised by monks in a temple, and had an ancestor that misused a dragon blood potion which resulted in dragon's blood being a permanent part of my family's bloodline. Hermoine and I also quietly continued our classroom and library time rivalry.

Quidditch trials went well enough. Several people objected to not being selected but none of them got out of hand. I didn't need a broom to fly but it was a requirement here, as long as no one realized that I was doing the actual flying and just happened to be sitting on the broom while using my own powers to fly. After trials the teams were selected and I ended up being a reserve Chaser. The starters (and backups) were

Seeker: Harry (Ginny Weasley)

Keeper: Ron (Cormac McLaggen)

Beaters: McLaggen and Jimmy Peakes (Ritchie Coote and Harry (**1**))

Chasers: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins (Dean Thomas, Raven and Seamus Finnegan (**2**)).

* * *

**1**. In the first movie, Wood says Harry would make a fair beater.

**2**. Seamus tried out apparently in the book but Dean had a better tryout and was selected to be a reserve but this way everyone has a backup.


	7. Years 1 and 2

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

**Shoshona The Rose**: I'd say the Titans aren't as well known largely because they are muggles so I doubt most people at Hogwarts would know anything about them but that's about to change.

**Birdofdarkness** : I have no plans to put Raven in a Quidditch match. It is a way to keep her close to Harry though.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Sat and Sun, Sept. 18 & 19, 2004**

After the Quidditch trials, I caught up with Hermoine as everyone made their back towards the castle. Harry and Ron were up near the front of our little group and Hermoine was near the back walking somewhat apart from the others which helped keep the talk largely private.

"Hermoine" I whispered. "I think you and I need to talk soon"

"Raven", whispered Hermoine every bit as silently as I had done. "Um, sure, what about?"

"Tomorrow, after breakfast, let's head down to the lake. I need to know about your prior five years here at Hogwarts and I also know you are curious about why I am here."

"You will answer my questions then?"

"In exchange for the information I want, yes" I replied. "You don't believe my being here is a coincidence, do you?"

"I've had my suspicions. What time, then?"

"Nine should do it. I'm sure we can find a spot that's reasonably private."

"Agreed" said Hermoine as we reached the castle and ended the talking as we made our way to the great hall for dinner.

I spent most of the evening meditating before turning in to sleep that night. There was some apprehension over my plan to tell Hermoine the truth but, when compared to learning more about Harry, Voldemort and the situation I was in here, it seemed a necessary sacrifice.

**Sunday**

The next morning, Hermoine and I made our way to the lake and found ourselves largely alone. A couple of others were nearby but too far away to be of any concern. Both of us wanted the other one to begin talking first, so I suggested she tell me about the first two years and then I would offer the reason why I was at Hogwarts. Then, she could continue with the remaining years and I would answer her other questions. She agreed and began with the first year.

"Well, to begin, in our first year, Harry, Ron and I were not immediate friends. Harry was the boy who lived so it was good to meet him. Ron just seemed rude and insulting. Anyway, after nearly being killed by a mountain troll, I was saved by Harry and Ron. What we didn't know then was that one of the teachers, Prof. Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, had been possessed by Voldemort. Voldemort was after the Sorcerer's Stone believing it would help him return to power. In the end, Harry confronted Quirrel and while Quirrel was killed, Voldemort's spirit escaped. Any questions thus far, Raven?"

"Yes. You said Harry was the boy who lived. What's that about and what was this stone supposed to do for Voldemort?"

"Well, there was a prophecy that Voldemort would have an enemy and would mark him as an equal. After hearing it, Voldemort targeted Harry's parents when Harry was just over a year old. He killed the parents but, when he attached Harry, his spell backfired against him and Harry survived hence the boy who lived."

"As for the Stone, it is used to produce an elixir to make the drinker immortal. It was destroyed shortly after Quirrel's demise."

"Good to know. Continue."

"The second year, we had a new Defense against the Dark Arts named Gilderoy Lockhart who was a total fraud. He used memory charms to cause other wizards to forget things they had done so he could take credit for them, mostly to sell books. Anyway, Harry and Ron were nearly stopped from coming back by a house elf named Dobby, who now works here at Hogwarts even though all house elves should be freed. Dobby was concerned for Harry's safety because the Chamber of Secrets was going to be reopened by the heir of Slytherin. That was when everyone figured out that Harry could speak Parseltongue. Turns out that Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin even though many people thought that might be Harry. Ginny Weasley was possessed that year by a diary which contained that spirit of a teenaged Tom Riddle. Opening the Chamber released a monster that was able to petrify several people even though no one was killed. There was a suspicion that Hagrid might know something but that was a false trail revealed to Harry from within the pages of the diary. Riddle implicated Hagrid back when they were both students here and that led to Hagrid getting expelled from Hogwarts as a student was killed when the Chamber was opened that first time. Turns out the monster was a basilisk. Harry and Ron found their way into the Chamber, even though Lockhart tried to stop them. Lockhart's memory charm backfired onto him and wiped his memory out. Harry killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. He also destroyed the spirit inside the diary with a fang from the basilisk, which saved Ginny's life in the process. Lastly, it turned out that Dobby was working for the Malfoy's until Harry tricked Draco's father into accidently giving Dobby clothing, which it what it takes to set a house elf free."

_It was certainly quite a story taking place. From my research into the history of Hogwarts and its founders, I knew already what Parseltongue was even though the fact of Harry being one was news to me. Voldemort was powerful. Only very powerful magic would allow him to place part of his spirit into this diary_.

"Do you know the name of the student who was killed, by any chance? How long ago did the first opening of the chamber take place and, lastly, what became of the diary itself?

Hermoine responded, "With regards to the student, yes. It was Myrtle or Moaning Myrtle now. She's the ghost who mostly stays in the girl's loo on the floor below where our common room is located. The chamber itself was first opened about fifty years ago. The diary, according to Harry, is in Dumbledore's possession or was the last time he saw it which was at the end of our second year. Any other questions, Raven?"

"I may have more later but none right now."

"Very well then. I believe it is now your turn."

"Yes. I'll turn things around and we can start with your questions first and I'll just go from there with my answers."

"Okay then. Why are you here, exactly? You said earlier you were not here by coincidence."

_Definitely no beating around the bush with this one_, I mused before replying. Knew I was beginning to like her for some reason. "True, I was recruited by Dumbledore, due to his injury, to help Harry and, indirectly yourself and Ron as well. I can only presume that may also mean providing protection as well in addition to what's being provided by having the Aurors at the school. Naturally, therefore, my placement in Gryffindor was by design."

"I see. Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No. Who or what is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'll remember to explain when I cover the fifth year later on. What might have led Dumbledore to umm, what I mean is"

"Is why me the question you want to ask next?" I asked as I sensed Hermoine's attempt to be diplomatic in asking.

"Yes, thank you. No offense."

"None taken. I can only speculate as the Dumbledore's reasoning. He apparently knows a great deal about the Muggle world and found out that some friends and I fight crime on the American west coast mostly but will go where needed. Collectively, we are known as the Teen Titans or just the Titans. There is Robin, a martial arts master and detective. Cyborg is what his name says, half human and half robot. Beast Boy is a shape-shifter. Starfire can fly and fire energy blasts from her hands. Then there is me. I can also fly and use my power to move things telekinetically."

I demonstrated this by putting my wand on the ground and, muttering "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" very silently, lifted it back into my hand.

"As you can see, I have a wand but don't need it to access my own brand of magic. To summarize things, I am here to protect Harry, you and Ron as well as help defeat Voldemort. Any other questions, Hermoine?"

That earned a slight grin before it became a frown as I saw Hermoine glance to her left and past where I was sitting. I sensed someone approaching.

"Not now but I may have more later, Raven. It looks like we have trouble coming." She said as she rose to her feet.

I also got up and turned to see what had caught her attention. Draco Malfoy and two of his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle if I remembered correctly, were heading in our direction.


	8. Holy Slithering Slytherins, Batman

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

I humbly thank all my reviewers and followers for their interest.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Sun, Sept. 19, 2004**

Raven's POV

"Well, well, well and just what do we have here? Looks like the mud blood has a new friend" spoke the leader of the Draco Malfoy goon squad.

"Go away, Malfoy" replied Hermoine.

"Now, don't be rude. We just got here didn't we boys?" asked Malfoy to which Crabbe and Goyle just nodded, like the mindless puppets they were.

"I know it's probably impossible but I'd think you, Crabbe and Goyle would spend most of your time trying to learn by actually attempting to read a book"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he glared at Hermoine for that one. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, probably trying to determine if they had been insulted.

"Boys, looks like the mud blood needs to learn some manners" said Malfoy while pulling out his wand.

"Find somebody who has some and I'm sure they could help you with that" Hermoine said while getting her own wand.

Malfoy's two flunkies were just reaching for wands and I started to get mine as well when Goyle bobbled and dropped his onto the ground. Malfoy and Hermoine began casting hexes toward each other in the background. I took the opportunity presented by Goyle having a good case of buttery fingers to send his wand flying into the shallow end of the lake. Crabbe only stared at Goyle, probably wondering why Goyle threw his wand into the water. I hadn't even drawn my wand while this happened and decided not to bother. I leapt at Crabbe and kicked his wand out of his hand before pushing him into Goyle, who was staring toward the lake. Goyle then turned and pushed Crabbe, who pushed Goyle and, before long, one was chasing the other back toward the castle, neither having bothered to retrieve their wands. After getting both wands, I looked over to see Hermoine and Malfoy still dueling with Malfoy looking nervous.

I threw both wands at Malfoy. Goyle's wand, still wet, landed near his feet. Crabbe's wand hit him in the side of the head, which got both his and Hermoine's attention.

"Your goon squad has run off. You may want to do the same and slither away while you still can" I spoke slowly and calmly to Malfoy.

After glancing around, Malfoy had noticed that Crabbe and Goyle where nowhere to be seen. As expected, he grabbed up both their wands and was running back toward the castle.

"Good riddance" said Hermoine. I just nodded.

"With that over, I believe you have a story to finish, Hermoine."

"Right. Our third year at Hogwarts and the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban prison."


	9. Year 3

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

I humbly thank all my reviewers and followers for their interest.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Sun, Sept. 19, 2004**

Raven's POV

"Our third year was basically started when the convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison. He was the first to ever manage to do so and, it was believed, he was out to hunt down Harry as everyone suspected Sirius was loyal to Voldemort."

"I gather that turned out not to be the case?"

"Correct. Sirius was after the person who actually had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. I'll cover that later. Harry spent his summer with his remaining family, the Dursleys who treated the same as they always have. They are completely horrible to him."

"Who are the Dursleys and why does Harry stay with them if they are that bad?"

"Harry has three remaining relatives. His uncle, Vernon, hates him. His aunt, Petunia, who is the sister of Harry's mum and a cousin, Dudley. They all hate wizards, witches, magic and anything to do with Harry so they treat him like a pest. I don't why he stays except that Dumbledore seems to feel it is necessary for some reason."

I nodded since I lacked anything to say at this point.

"That summer, Vernon's sister came around and was insulting of Harry's parents so Harry, umm, blew her up and"

"Blew her up?" I spoke loudly while feeling my eyes widen. Well, no wonder these Dursleys disliked magic.

"Not like that, more like a balloon. The Ministry found her after Harry ran away, deflated her and wiped her memory of it. Harry was forgiven by the then Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge but also told to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until his time at Hogwarts began for his third year. We were on the train heading back to Hogwarts when we met the new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, Prof. Remus Lupin and had a first encounter with the dementors. They normally guard Azkaban but were sent to Hogwarts to see if Sirius would make an effort to come here."

"What exactly are these dementors?"

"They stay cloaked all the time so no one is completely sure but, when present; they make you feel just dreadful. Every bad feeling, sad or depressing thought, despair and misery is called forth by their mere presence. It's quite distressing. Also, they can perform the Dementor's Kiss, which is said to allow them to suck out the very soul of a person and leave them lifeless, for all practical purposes."

"Charming. They must be lots of fun at parties." Hermoine grinned at this before continuing.

Hermoine's POV

_Looks like I can add a sense of humor to the still short list of things I know about the newest member of Gryffindor_.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, Harry was confined to the castle and grounds while Sirius and the dementors were about. It didn't stop the dementors from coming onto the grounds and nearly killing Harry during a Quidditch match even though they were only supposed to guard the entrances to the school and not be on the actual grounds though. That confinement only applied to Harry when the other students would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. It was a concern that Harry might seek out Sirius for vengeance. Partly because everyone believed that Sirius had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort but also because he had been best friends with Harry's father and was Harry's godfather as well. The two of them attended Hogwarts together along with Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them got along quite well even after the other three discovered Lupin's condition."

"His condition? He was ill?"

"Not precisely. Lupin had been infected as a child but Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts anyway with some precautions in place. Lupin is a werewolf but was kept away from other students during his transformations. The other three stayed with him because they themselves had each become an animagus. Harry's father, James, was a stag. Sirius was a giant dog. Pettigrew is a rat, in more ways than one as he is the one that actually told Voldemort where the Potters were hiding. Pettigrew then framed Sirius for a number of deaths and, as a result, Sirius was sent to Azkaban while everyone believed that Pettigrew was among those killed. Pettigrew had been disguised as a rat that ended up with Ron's family and when Sirius saw a picture of Ron's family in the Daily Prophet, he recognized Pettigrew and escaped to come to Hogwarts."

"Nobody in Ron's family suspected their rat was anything more than just a rat?"

"No. Ron says that they just believed the rat was magical which is why it lived as long as it did. Anyway, after Sirius made his way to Hogwarts, Lupin found an old creation called the Marauder's Map, which is something he, Sirius, James and Pettigrew put together as students. The map shows the location of everyone within Hogwarts at any moment and it showed him the Pettigrew was on the grounds, even though he believed Pettigrew dead. After tracking both him and Sirius down, the truth came out as both Remus and Sirius managed to cause the rat to change back to his human form and suddenly, there was Peter Pettigrew, alive and well.

"That is certainly some map. What happened to it?"

"Umm, I don't know. I never actually saw it." _I had told her a lot but there were still some things I wasn't going to give away just yet_, _like the map since I knew Harry had it or knowledge of his invisibility cloak. _

_I sensed Hermoine holding back but decided not to push in favor of hearing the remainder of her story. _"What happened to Lupin, Black and Pettigrew then?"

"Lupin resigned when word leaked out that he was a werewolf which had been kept a secret until then. Pettigrew escaped since that very night happened to be a full moon and Lupin's changing was a distraction to the rest of us. Since no one else had seen him, even though Dumbledore believed us, Sirius couldn't officially be exonerated although he did escape as well and remained a fugitive and that brought about the end of our third year at Hogwarts."


	10. The Quadwizard tournament

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

I humbly thank all my reviewers and followers for their interest.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Sun, Sept. 19, 2004**

Hermoine's POV

"The fourth year wasn't quite started when Ron's dad received tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Enough for him, Ron's brothers plus Ginny as well as Ron, Harry and me to all attend. Ireland against Bulgaria with Ireland winning. Afterward, Ron's eldest brothers who are Bill, Charlie and Percy all had to leave. The rest of us stayed along with Fred and George and, during the night, Death Eaters attacked. Mr. Weasley and other ministry wizards confronted them and managed to drive them off. The rest of us had to leave as we were legally still too young to fight. We lost track of Harry for a bit who claims he had seen a man there not connected to the Death Eaters but the guy ran off before more Ministry wizards arrived. The mystery man cast the dark mark, Voldemort's symbol, into the sky over the campsite to show that someone had been killed."

"Who was killed?"

"Don't recall a name but it was a Ministry wizard."

"What does this symbol look like?"

"It is a huge skull that looks like it has a snake coming out from where the mouth would be."

"That must be lovely." Raven's sort of half grin got me to grin back at her for that one.

"After term started, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools are each represented by a single champion and participate in very dangerous tasks with the winner being the one who does the best, or perhaps even just survives. The other two schools were Durmstrang and Baubatons, respectively represented by Victor Krum and Fleur Delacoeur. Cedric Diggory was chosen to represent Hogwarts. However, the Goblet of Fire wasn't done with the selections. The rules were simple. Write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the then fire lit goblet while there was time to submit your name and be seventeen or older. Someone tampered with that so that the Goblet believed a fourth school was competing and there was no age limit. Harry's name was submitted as the only representative of a fictitious school so naturally he was chosen as the fourth champion. During the selection of the champions, we were also introduced to that year's Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, Mad Eye Moody."

"I sense a connection between the selection and the new teacher."

"There was but only because Moody wasn't the real Moody but I'll get to that later. Anyway, after it was decided Harry had to compete, the first task was retrieving a fake egg from a dragon's nest. They all succeeded with Harry coming in first as he was quickest to retrieve the egg. The second task was two months later in February and involved getting to the bottom of the Black Lake to retrieve a person, put in suspended animation, that was important to each champion. Cedric Diggory was first to finish. Harry tied with Victor Krum even though he surfaced after Krum since Harry tried to take all the remaining hostages that were left. Fleur Delacouer didn't quite make it through but was still in the tournament in last place. Harry and Cedric were tied for first place after the second task. The third task wasn't to take place until June and several things happened between the last two tasks. The first was the death of one of the tournament judges, Barty Crouch Senior, occurring at Hogwarts and with no suspects. Dumbledore urged Mr. Fudge to cancel the tournament but he refused so the third task was still scheduled to go ahead. Harry also had a dream about Voldemort in which he saw Pettigrew and another man he didn't recognize conspiring with Voldemort to put that unknown person inside Hogwarts though no other details were revealed in Harry's dream. Harry also saw a memory of Dumbledore's about a trial at the Ministry where it was revealed that Mr. Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Junior, was a death eater loyal to Voldemort. Junior was sent to Azkaban but wasn't there long and apparently was held captive by his father for years in their home. His mother replaced him inside Azkaban while disguised as him and no one ever knew as she died there and was buried while still disguised. The son would escape home and reunite with Voldemort though and, incidentally, was both the unknown man from Harry's dream and the mystery man Harry saw at the Quidditch World Cup. "

"Did Crouch Junior make it inside Hogwarts?"

"He did."

"Harry's dream was actually a vision then?"

"I don't actually believe in people having visions but it did happen."

_Interesting. I wonder what Hermoine would say if I told her about the Prophecy. _"Was he disguised as the fake Moody and did he also drop Harry's name into the Goblet?"

"Both yes."

Did he also have anything to do with the death of the elder Crouch?"

"He confessed it to Dumbledore after the third task was done and the tournament over. That's when his real identity was discovered. The real Moody was discovered imprisoned inside a trunk but alive. Crouch was then set upon by a dementor who was with the Minister and given the Kiss without the Minister ever hearing with his own ears just what Crouch had been doing the entire school year and why he had been doing it."

"I gather that the Minister didn't simply accept the word of others?"

"No. He and Dumbledore had quite the row over it but Fudge refused to believe anything Dumbledore told him about Voldemort's return and Crouch helping to arrange it. He refused to take any action Dumbledore suggested except to call into question the integrity of both Dumbledore and Harry. More on that when I talk about the fifth year. "

"The rest of the fourth year consisted of the third task which involved the four champions getting through a maze to find the Triwizard Cup that had been placed in the center of the maze. The one to get the cup would win enough points to win the tournament. Of course, it was the imposter who put the cup in the maze and also enchanted it to be a portkey that would transport the person touching it to a graveyard where Voldemort was planning his full resurrection. Crouch also put a spell on Krum to attack the other champions but leave Harry alone. That worked somewhat as he took down Fleur but Cedric got the better of Krum. Cedric and Harry then made their way to the cup and decided to grab it together. They started the final task tied and would share the win between them. Unfortunately, neither got to celebrate as they touched it and both were transported to the graveyard. Voldemort only needed one wizard for his plan and he wanted Harry. He killed Cedric Diggory then and there. The plan worked and Voldemort was going to torture and kill Harry but Harry was able to fight him off and use the portkey to escape while bringing Cedric's body back with him. After offering up an account of what happened to Dumbledore and the revelation of Moody being an imposter and the real Moody being found and rescued, that is where Fudge and Dumbledore began to cause the splintering between Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic which will factor into things that happened in our fifth year."

"Finished up just in time as we are about to have more company."

"What? Is the ferret coming back? It was something the imposter did when Malfoy tried to attack Harry. He turned Malfoy into a ferret."

"That must have been a nice sight to see but, in this case, you can relax. It's just Harry and Ron heading this way."

* * *

The title for Chapter 8 was mostlty for the appearance of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who are in Slytherin House. The other part was a reference to an old Batman show which was on in the 60's starring Adam West and Burt Ward. Though I now realize not everyone would know that or understand the reference. Batman doesn't not actualy appear in the story.

In other news, I have an outline for the next chapter plus a list of Raven's powers based on the cartoon and not the comics. Also, I have a timeline for the rest of my story so hopefully I'll be better organized going forward.

Lastly, Happy New Year.


	11. Year 5

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Hey guys. What's going on" asked Harry.

"I was just giving Raven some details about our time here at Hogwarts, up to our fifth year which I am about to get to now" Hermoine replied.

"Okay." Harry and Ron then sat down upon the grass which caused Hermoine to give them a quick look before she continued.

"Like our fourth year, events in our fifth year began before term started. Harry and his cousin, Dudley, were attacked by dementors before we returned to Hogwarts. Harry fought them off but his use of magic was detected by the Ministry and one of their rules is that we are not generally allowed to perform magic in front of muggles. This was a life threatening situation, which provides an exception to the rule, and the Minister also forgave Harry's use of magic before his third year against his aunt. Clearly, the relationship between Hogwarts and the Ministry, and certainly between Dumbledore and Fudge, had changed drastically since then. Initially, Harry was to be suspended from Hogwarts but Dumbledore intervened which prompted the Ministry to arrange a trial for Harry. Meanwhile, the order of the Phoenix was forming up. They were a group that formed to fight Voldemort the first time he tried to take over. Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hagrid were just a few of the members. Ron's parents are in now. Harry's parents were part of the original order. Harry was then moved before the trial from the Dursleys house to the Order's headquarters. Harry was cleared at the trial as well but the Ministry wasn't through interfering at Hogwarts. Upon our return, it was discovered that Dolores Umbridge had been appointed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It didn't take long to realize that she wasn't there to teach us anything useful, so we took it upon ourselves to form what we called Dumbledore's Army. We set up our own unofficial DADA class with Harry teaching those who signed up and got people from every house save Slytherin. "

"No offense to you, Harry, but wouldn't Hermoine have made a better choice to teach such a class?"

"None taken. She does better in class so I actually agree" replied Harry.

"Except that Harry has experience that I don't have and, as I told him our first year, there is more to being a witch or wizard than books. Not that you can't learn a great deal from books, mind you."

It was a good thing I worked so much on controlling my emotions, otherwise the shock of hearing that from Hermoine Granger would have caused me to look as dumbfounded as Harry and Ron suddenly looked at hearing it. As it was, I stared at Hermoine for a few seconds before urging her to continue the story.

"When term started, Hagrid wasn't teaching the Care of Magical Creatures class that he had been promoted to take over two years before. In fact, he wasn't even at Hogwarts at all. After the Triwizard tournament, Dumbledore dispatched Hagrid and Madame Maxine, the headmistress at Baubatons, to travel abroad and attempt to recruit giants that were apparently living in Europe. Unfortunately, they were not successful as death eaters got there as well and convinced the giants to side with Voldemort. Both sides were attempting to find allies throughout the supernatural world to join them. Werewolves, giants, goblins and even the dementors that guard Azkaban were being approached. The inaction of the Ministry really helped Voldemort get most of them, with only the goblins deciding to remain largely neutral. The defection of the dementors led to a breakout from Azkaban of several death eaters who had been there for years, ever since Voldemort's fall from power. Fudge, as Minister, continued to ignore these things while Umbridge became suspicious of what the students were up to here at Hogwarts. She used veritaserum, which is usually against ministry policy, to get a confession about Dumbledore's Army. The result was that Dumbledore was confronted by Fudge who was going to have the headmaster sent to Azkaban but Dumbledore escaped and went into hiding."

"How exactly did he escape" I asked.

"He summoned his phoenix, Fawkes, and apparated with it from within Hogwarts, even though that shouldn't be possible but I guess, as headmaster, he is able to do it himself."

"Guess he has to have a few perks."

"Um, yes. I suppose he does. Well, afterward Umbridge was appointed the new head of Hogwarts which made life here less than exciting until the end of the year. Harry had another vision of Sirius having been caught and tortured by Voldemort from inside the Ministry itself. Of course, our attempt to contact Sirius was detected and we were caught by Umbridge who wanted to know if we were trying to reach Dumbledore instead. She wanted information."

"Hold on. You said Harry had another vision? He had more than one showing Sirius?"

"Actually, I only had that one concerning Sirius. Earlier that year, just around Christmas, I had one where I saw Ron's dad being attacked and injured. I was able to let Dumbledore know and get him some help in time to save him" Replied Harry.

"None too soon either" added Ron. "Dad's recovered now and still appreciative."

"Least I could do" said Harry.

"Hermoine mentioned that you have had other visions, namely during the fourth year involving the younger Barty Crouch. Visions like this always have a source, so who is the source of your visions?"

"What do you mean the source of my visions?"

"Receiving visions like this only happens because you have tapped into the mind of someone and are seeing things from their view point, as though you are them. So, whose mind are you tapping into?" I asked again while seeing the expressions on Hermoine's and Ron's faces that they knew the answer.

"Er, um, well, I um. Is this relevant?"

"It could well be. Access like that could provide valuable information about what the other side is doing at any given moment."

"That would be dangerous. They would also have access to Harry's memories and thoughts as well. Dumbledore did want Harry to learn occlumancy to shield himself but that didn't work." replied Hermoine.

"I believe I could set up some barriers that would protect Harry's mind from such intrusions" I said to Hermoine before addressing Harry. "You would have to concentrate on them when you feel someone trying to enter your mind and likely develop headaches until you became used to it but, with practice, those would pass. It also would help if you answered my question about whose mind you are seeing into because then I could make the barriers stronger than normal against that person."

"It happens when Voldemort is feeling particularly angry or happy."

"A connection based upon emotional status. Okay, that will be relatively easy to close down."

"Um, Raven, how will I be able to tell when someone is trying to enter my mind?"

"It will feel like a bit of your head suddenly is going numb and then you will sense that it also feels somewhat cooler than the rest of you. Very much like when you stay in one position too long and a limb falls asleep but then you move and the blood flow is restored to that limb to wake it up again. That's when you know it is happening. Just imagine your thoughts being in a room and to protect them, you have to close the door to that room. Okay?"

"Okay. Guess I'll have to work on imagining it like that. Thanks."

"No problem. We can schedule setting them up for next weekend. I'll need a couple of days and it will take about an hour to do. For now, let's have Hermoine continue the story" I said as I returned my attention back to her.

"Well, to continue then, as I said we had been caught up to by Umbridge who believed we had information on Dumbledore's whereabouts. I told her we knew about a secret weapon that had been hidden in the Forbidden Forest and that we could take her to it. So, she had me and Harry go with her into the forest where we encountered the centaurs that she insulted and attacked before they captured her and dragged her off into the woods."

"I gather there was no weapon but she was dumb enough to fall for that."

"I think it was more of she wanted the weapon for herself and decided she just couldn't take the chance that I was telling the truth."

"Your being too kind but it's your story."

"Well, next Harry and I made our way back to Hogwarts and met with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood who had freed themselves from being in the custody of Filch and Malfoy. We then used thestrals, even though some of us couldn't see them, to make our way to the Ministry in London. We didn't find Sirius there but were attacked and fought with several death eaters before members of the order showed up, including Sirius. Several death eaters would be caught, including Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, but the order would suffer a loss due to Bellatrix Lestrange as she would kill Sirius before fleeing. Harry chased her and would run her down just as Voldemort arrived and disarmed Harry. His arrival could well have turned the battle against the order but Dumbledore arrived and engaged Voldemort in a duel. At one point, Voldemort possessed Harry but was forced out as Ministry wizards started to arrive with the Minister. Lestrange had fled prior to that but Fudge saw Voldemort with his own eyes as did the people that were with him, including Ron's brother Percy, though he still isn't in touch with the rest of the Weasleys. That sighting and the capture of the elder Malfoy forced Fudge to admit he had been wrong about denying the return of Voldemort and confront the fact that he had vouched for Malfoy when Harry accused Lucius of being a death eater, which happened at the end of our fourth year. Dumbledore would again become headmaster of Hogwarts and recover Umbridge from the centaurs. She was removed from the school but would continue working at the ministry. Fudge lasted about a month later before caving to demand that he resign and be replaced as minister by Rufus Scrimgoeur. That fairly well covers our fifth year and the summer break leading into our sixth year, which would bring a transfer student named Raven to Hogwarts and with that said, I believe it is now your turn to tell us about yourself."


	12. Hello, I'm Raven

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Well, I have already gone thru some of this with Hermoine(**1)**, so I'll recap it for you two, Harry and Ron. I was recruited by Dumbledore, due to his injury, to help Harry and, by extension, his friends as well. I can only assume that means providing protection and perhaps taking the fight to Voldemort also. My placement in Gryffindor was the Headmaster's doing then. I am not a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore has not explained what led him to seek me out for this but I would say that he knows enough about the Muggle world to find out that some friends and I fight crime on the American west coast mostly but will go where needed. Collectively, we are known as the Teen Titans or just the Titans. There is Robin, a martial arts master and detective. Cyborg is what his name says, half human and half robot. Beast Boy is a shape-shifter. Starfire can fly as well as fire energy blasts from her eyes and hands. Then there is me. I can also fly and use my power to move things telekinetically among other things."

I then repeated my earlier demonstration with the wand. "I have a wand but don't need it to access my own brand of magic. I can use it either offensively or defensively to ward off attacks as well. I also possess empathic and healing abilities. These powers are fueled by my emotions which I control by meditating a great deal. My knowledge of magic, spells and potions is mainly from being raised and taught by monks during my early years. That about covers things and brings the number of people who know about me to five."

"Wicked" replied Ron.

"Five?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, you three now plus the Headmaster and Hagrid.

"McGonagall doesn't know"? asked Ron.

No, not unless Dumbledore tells her and perhaps he should given the she is our head of house and the deputy headmistress. In any event, to summarize things, I am here to protect Harry, you and Ron as well as help defeat Voldemort. Any questions?

"Does this mean you are going to be following me around everywhere I go because the Order did that before the fifth year and didn't enjoy being spies upon?" said Harry.

"I'll be discrete but yes with the exceptions of the boys section of the dormitory and the loo as I believe you call it. I definitely won't be following you in there."

"I appreciate that."

"Okay. Any other questions then? No. Well then, I am off to see Hagrid before lunch. Anyone want to come along?"

All three agreed so the four of us went off to Hagrid's briefly before returning to the castle and having lunch. Afterwards, Harry and Ron went to fly their brooms and gather their dorm mates for some impromptu Quidditch time while Hermoine and myself spent the rest of the day in the library taking care of the remaining homework we both had to complete before Monday.

* * *

**1. **Done in Chapter 7.

2. Short chapter but now I have the introductions out of the way.


	13. Hogsmeade

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The next week was mostly uneventful. Hermoine and I continued doing well in our classes. Harry and Ron were getting by, even if barely in some cases. Harry did win a potion called Felix Felicis, or liquid luck, during the week. He made the living death potion better than anyone else, including me and Hermoine with help from the Half-Blood Prince book he was using. This set Hermoine off and, outside of arguing about the book, they didn't talk for a few days. I wasn't that concerned. I would have perfected the potion with just another minute to finish it up properly so I knew how to make it and that to me was the important thing. Hermoine agreed when I shared this view with her and started being friends with Harry again although she still disliked that book and thought it was still cheating. That weekend, I again visited Hagrid and found out two interesting things. First was that Dumbledore was not at school all the time. He would apparently disappear for a few hours every few days and return with no explanation to anyone of where he had gone. Secondly, Aragog was sick. It didn't occur to me that Aragog was a spider even as I reassured Hagrid that he or she would get better no doubt. Hagrid said t was unlikely because spiders that reach Aragog's age don't generally have much time left and that she likely would not survive the upcoming winter. Advising Hagrid to keep a positive thought was the only thing I could come up with after that.

October saw the beginning of twice-a-week Quidditch practices being added to our schedule with the first one being set on Saturday October 2nd. We were informed then that our first Quidditch match would be in November. The practices generally went well although Ron did struggle at times defending the goals from the Chasers whom it seemed often scored at will. It amazed me that he did so well in try-outs but struggled in practice. Maybe he just needed the motivation to actually perform and have it mean something to do really well. The first two weeks of October weren't overly eventful, just the routine of students being students.

**Friday Evening. Oct. 15, 2004**

Hermoine and I had occupied what I was coming to see as our usual spots in the Gryffendor common room when Harry approached.

"Um, Raven" Harry started. "Have a moment?"

"Only every second I am alive" I replied. "Was something different about to occur in this moment that didn't happen a moment ago?"

"Um, well, I , um"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermoine with her hand over her mouth. Her emotional state suggested she was trying not to be amused enough to laugh. Although I felt the same way, even without showing it, I decided to rescue myself from Harry's perplexed expression and stuttering response.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist. What brought you over this way, besides your feet?"

That apparently got me Harry's ha-ha that's so funny I forgot to laugh look. He held out a parchment. "We have a new meeting scheduled with Dumbledore this upcoming Monday night."

"Monday night at 8 pm. Got it. Thanks."

"No problem. I was also wondering if you are going with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Yes, unless you have changed your mind and decided not to go. Protecting you will be easier if you stay in the castle but I am guessing you are still going, right?"

"Yep, still going." It'll be fun."

"Great. I can hardly wait then."

"See you tomorrow then. I'll turn in now. Good night you two."

We both bade him good night as he left even though I had to suppress the strong urge to ask him what he was going to turn into. It was about an hour later that Hermoine and I made our way to our dormitory room to sleep and see what the weekend brought our way.

**Sat. Oct. 16 – Hogsmeade**

My view is that this was a waste of time I could have spent reading but I kept it to myself. I had already meditated when I awoke this morning so at least that was done. Along with Harry, Hermoine and Ron, we stopped by Honeydukes, which was a candy shop before going to the Three Broomsticks, which was essentially a bar. We were apparently old enough to try firewhiskey, which, despite the name, tasted like root beer. Hagrid was there as was Professor Slughorn, who made a point to invite all of us, except "Wallenby", to a dinner party he was hosting on Monday night. Hermoine accepted even though Harry and I declined on account of our meeting with Dumbledore.

"You're having a meeting with Dumbledore this Monday? Both of you?"

"Yes, Professor" replied Harry.

"I see. Well, I just have to schedule one of my parties when you are free then. Have to run. Enjoy yourselves but not too much. You still have classes Monday." Slughorn stated as he departed. I sensed that he was both curious and apprehensive, almost fearful, about our future meeting with the Headmaster. His being curious I could understand but apprehensive as well. That was interesting.

Shortly afterward, we started on our way back to Hogwarts while braving the snow, ice and wind. The wind was definitely making itself felt even though we were all bundled up head to toe. Two girls were slightly ahead of us and I got the sense they were talking about something that at least one of them found unnerving even if I couldn't hear them. Suddenly, one of them screamed as she was hoisted into the air and flung around for a couple of seconds before dropping back to the snow covered ground with a thud. I was about to use my powers to catch her but she was down now so I raced with the others to her.

"Stay back and don't touch her" came from a booming voice behind us which I immediately recognized as Hagrid. He looked down at the girl for a couple of seconds before continuing "She's been cursed and I'll be taking her to the castle straight away so you lot come with me."

"Umm, Hagrid, what about this" asked Harry while pointing at an amulet lying next to the girls hand.

"Pick it up only by the wrapping but don't touch it directly."

"Harry, I got that" I put in as I encased the thing in my powers and floated it up alongside me. "Let's catch up to Hagrid."

We ran to try to keep up but the snow and ice made that all but impossible at the speed Hagrid was walking. Course, even if there had been no snow or ice, I didn't think we would have managed to keep up anyway. We made our way to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey took charge of the girl who I recognized then as Katie Bell. Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived and began examining the amulet as well. Snape offered the thought that it had been subjected to dark magic and that Bell was fortunate to be alive. The other girl was Lavender Brown but neither she nor any of us could offer much as to where the amulet came from.

"Ms. Brown, where did Katie get this from" asked McGonagall.

"I honestly don't know, Professor" was the reply. "She went to the loo just before we left the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the package. I asked her what it was and where it came from but she never said. She only said it had to be brought to Hogwarts right away and made for the door. I caught up to her outside and kept asking about it before she unwrapped it and grabbed the amulet itself. That's when all this happened."

"Very well. If you remember anything else she might have done or said, let me know as soon as possible then, understand? Head back to the common room but keep this quiet for the time being."

"Yes, Professor." Brown then departed as McGonagall turned her attention to the four of us.

"Do any of you have anything to add?"

"No, Professor" replied Ron.

"Nothing but what Lavender said, Professor" said Hermoine. "We only saw Katie on the way back to Hogwarts."

"It was Malfoy that did this, wasn't it?"

"What makes you say that, Mr. Potter?"

"He's up to something, Professor."

"As it happens, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy was up to something this very afternoon. He had detention with me today and has been up to writing lines as his punishment. I know you and Malfoy have your differences but this is obviously a baseless accusation. Five points from Gryffendor for making it without any proof. You can all go now, back to the common room."

"But, Professor"

"Do as I say Mr. Potter before I make it ten points." Replied McGonagall as she turned her attention back to the amulet.

With that clear dismissal, we left the infirmary and indeed did head back to the Gryffendor common room. I could feel Harry's frustration and anger all the way back. I also noted that Ron seemed bothered by something as well and was left with the impression it had nothing to do with Katie Bell's near death experience although both were concerned about that. Harry was concerned about Malfoy but he had no proof to back him up. I also sensed a lack of interest from both Hermoine and Ron when Harry mentioned Malfoy's name. That explained why Harry felt the way he did, but what was suddenly irritating Ron?


	14. The Gaunts and the Riddles

I don't own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or the Teen Titans. They belong to J.K. Rowling or DC Comics, respectively. 

* * *

**Monday Evening. Oct. 18, 2004**

**Harry's POV**

It was Monday night and Raven and I were arriving at Dumbledore's office door which opened before either of us could knock.

"Harry, Raven. Excellent. Do come in. How are the two of you this evening?"

"Fine, Professor" I replied.

"I am well" answered Raven.

"Very good and how are your classes going this year?"

"Quite well, Headmaster. Challenging as well as instructive. You have assembled an excellent staff" said Raven as I merely nodded.

"They also seem quite pleased with the progress of both of you as well. Prof. Slughorn is particularly pleased with both of you in his Potions class. Well done"

"Thank you, Headmaster" said Raven as I again merely nodded along.

"Well, on to the reason I asked you here tonight then."

"Before we begin, Headmaster, there is something you should know" said Raven.

"You have news, Miss Raven?"

"It's only to tell you that I have told Harry and his friends, Hermoine and Ron, of the reason for me being here which is basically to protect him from Voldemort and his followers. Is that a problem?'

"Ah, I thought you might do so at some point and it is not a problem at all my dear. Just as well, I think, that they hear it from you. Would there be any other news form the wonderful world of academia, then?" Dumbledore asked with a smile

"No, Headmaster" replied Raven. "Unless Harry has some to report."

Both looked at me and I answered that I had none and Dumbledore then asked us to have a seat at his desk so that we might begin the view the next memory he wanted us to see.

* * *

**Voldemort's POV**

Another meeting with his Death Eaters concluded, Voldemort sat back in his seat to ponder events that could warrant concern. Nearby, Nagini finished up her latest meal consisting of a young boy grabbed from his home in Liverpool. His family was in no state to miss him as they had been killed by the Death Eaters. The boy himself had been tortured briefly before being killed so the snake could feed. All in a day's work ending with a few less muggles occupying the world.

The first concern was that Horace Slughorn had returned to Hogwarts.

'_Should I be concerned about that old fool finding out what I did so many years ago? No, how could he? Slughorn won't remember anything. I'm certain the charm I cast worked. He wouldn't have had any reason to protect himself from it or even suspect I enchanted the hourglass would he? Slughorn never even realized the hourglass made him more receptive to answering my questions without remembering them later which then led to the discovery of his fondness for pineapple. Never realized I dosed him with veritaserum while he ate his precious pineapple.'_

Deciding that Slughorn had no knowledge that would be of any benefit to Dumbledore, Voldemort moved to the other news of concern.

'_Snape is now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The curse I placed on anyone holding that position is in effect, they are either killed like Quirrel, lose their memory like that fraud Lockhart, resign or get impersonated by one of my own. Snape's time is coming to an end at Hogwarts now. Both Dumbledore and Snape must have certainly realized it already but neither has been able to break the curse. Clearly, this means I am more powerful than even Dumbledore. Ha, muggle loving fool of an old man. Guess it doesn't matter for Snape. If my plans work out, and when haven't they worked…Right, when I left others, like Lucius, in charge of carrying them out, Snape won't be wanted or needed at Hogwarts much longer'_

Voldemort relaxed into his seat and smiled in anticipation of what the future would simply finished her meal.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Tonight's memories reintroduced us to Merope Gaunt, who was very pregnant, selling what was a family heirloom for money at a shop called Borgin and Burke's which was located in a place called Knockturn Alley. The shop owner, Burke, confirmed the heirloom, a locket on a necklace, once belonged to Salazar Slytherin although Merope either didn't know that or did not care. She got a rather measly 10 galleons for it before departing the shop, a fact that seemed to bother Harry although he would deny, perhaps too vehemently, having sympathy for this woman or her still unborn child. She certainly seemed a person worth sympathizing about, considering she now had no family to call upon for help, no money to support herself or her child and would die shortly after giving birth. Her life seemed to be heading from misery to tragedy and she would be all but forgotten. Verbally abused by her family, pregnant and alone, broke in terms of both money and emotionally, maybe her death was actually a blessing if it allowed her to escape all this. Even the unborn child was due some sympathy. It's not like he could have asked to be born into this situation. The teenage Riddle and adult Voldemort were both a different story though. I didn't say this aloud since I doubted either Harry or Dumbledore would agree.

The second memory was that of a teenage Riddle making his way to the Gaunt house and encountering a very unkempt Morfin. They spoke in Parseltongue, so Harry translated which I suspected was for my benefit as I believed Dumbledore understood what was being said even though no one ever said he could speak the language. Riddle finds out that Marvolo is dead and that his father lives on the other side of the village before nothing more is visible and the memory ends.

Dumbledore tells us that he believes that Morfin had memories implanted by Riddle of killing the elder Riddles which included Tom Riddle, Senior and the parents of Riddle, Senior. Morfin would confess to the Ministry before being sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murders. Dumbledore suspected Riddle killed his father and family using Morfin's wand before returning it to an unconscious Morfin and taking the ring that Morfin was wearing in addition to planting false memories. Morfin would die in prison before this could be proven but it seemed a reasonable conclusion given the apparent memory block in place.

After relaying his suspicions to us and receiving no disagreement from either Harry or me, Dumbledore announced that would do for the evening and wished Harry luck in the upcoming Quidditch match and for the season as well. Harry and I also said our goodnights before departing to head back to the Gryffendor dormitory.


	15. History and Histrionics

I own none of these characters. 

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The rest of October would have been uneventful and largely was until I came across an addendum to our Hogwarts: A History books which I found while browsing the library. The history of Hogwarts was fairly straightforward. The four founders gathered together each with a separate vision of how the school should function, thus creating the four separate houses. They began the process of creating the school, enchanting and empowering it only to discover a bit of an issue with the location they had chosen for the school. It seems a dragon was inhabiting the area near where they had wanted to place the school. Given that they were by then several months into this rather time consuming project, they elected to bring in someone else to deal with the dragon rather than deal with it themselves, which would have meant redoing all their spellwork from the beginning. They then decided to continue their efforts and bring in Rowana Ravenclaw's brother to deal with the dragon. He was successful at removing the dragon and ensuring it would not threaten the school. I had known this after reading the account written by the brother of his encounter with the dragon which was included in the addendum. After all, the brother's name was Rorek and the dragon's name was Malchoir. A thousand years later, Malchoir would enjoy a brief moment of freedom before being recaptured and Hogwarts would be standing well within his former habitat.

November would then see us return to the routine of schoolwork, classes and homework. Ron was not the best student but he certainly tried, usually with curious results. Harry did moderately better for the most part, though he did best in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. The latter situation aggravated Hermoine due to the Half Blood Prince book Harry used. Hermione continued doing well overall as did I. The first Quidditch match was on Saturday, November the sixth. Gryffendor beat Slytherin even though the win brought new problems. Breakfast that morning was where Harry took action concerning Ron's continued inconsistency as Keeper. He faked spiking Ron's pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis, which I saw but Hermoine believed he did it for real and accused Harry of cheating after the match. Harry then produced the still sealed vial which revealed he hadn't even opened it. Ron then got angry with Hermoine for not believing in him and stormed off. Hermoine apparently got upset over being tricked and left the locker room as well. Harry expressed confusion over how his plan had gone so wrong and gotten his friends upset with each other. I could barely stand all this drama. There would be no new memories to witness as no further meetings with Dumbledore would occur until December.


End file.
